Libya
(NOTE: Now that Gaddafi is now dead, I have decided to change Hasna's profile to fit the change Libya is now going through. I may change it again at a later date depending on how much change Libya goes through.) Hasna Somaya is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents Libya. 'Appearance' Now that things have clamed down considerably in Libya, Hasna has a much calmer appearance. Her sleek black hair has been cut short and it now just reaches the nape of her neck, her eyes are a lighter colour and look more sandy yellow rather than gold. Her skin has many scars on it due to the revolution, some are deeper than others. However, she proudly 'wears' these scars, saying it's a testimony as to how much she went through. Her clothing has become less drastic as well. She now wears sleeveless white blouses, a silk scarf tied like a bow around her neck that looks like the new Libyan flag, a white pleated skirt and black military style boots. 'Personality and Interests' As the conflict in Libya has now died down, Hasna is now much more calm and peaceful. She paints more often now and she reads more poetry. Her favourites are Sylvia Plath, T.S. Eliot and Oscar Wilde. She also goes for long walks and observes the changes that are now happening in Libya. She has become kinder as well, as a kind of 'atonement' for the way she would act when she was in her pro-Gaddafi moods. She is also quieter and doesn't say much unless she is spoken to. Also as part of her 'atonement', Hasna volunteers at hospitals and other places to try and help the people. This takes up much of her time. She isn't as religious anymore and she has admitted to being 'inbetween religions', meaning she isn't sure about her faith anymore and will decide on it later. 'Relationships' 'Gupta Muhammand Hassan (Egypt)' Since the death of Gaddafi, Hasna and Gupta have been able to spend more time with one another, which they are both happy about. 'Sulayman Dudayev (Chechen Republic/Chechnya)' Although Hasna stil cares about Sulayman, she has told him that they should 'take a break' until things get steadier for her. Sulayman was a little surprised and slightly upset by this, but he agreed. It has recently been confirmed that Hasna now avoids seeing Sulayman, due to her 'fear' of his 'bad side'. She does have small chats with him, but she doesn't stick around long and always makes an excuse to leave, usually the excuse involves Faheem. 'Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas (North Italy and South Italy)' Now that the conflict in Libya is over, Hasna spends more time with Feliciano and Lovino. Although she still doesn't like pasta, she will eat some for Feliciano's sake. Lovino's paternal side has also come out more since he's started spending time with Hasna again. 'Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy (England/UK and France)' Now that the conflict in Libya is over, Hasna spends more time with Arthur, although she still doesn't like Francis. She talks with Arthur alot about literature and she has taken a liking to William Shakespear. Although she doesn't like Francis becasue of his pervertedness, she has been seen talking to him. 'Faheem Sahar (Afghanistan)' Faheem and Hasna have recently confessed to being in love with one another and are now 'going steady'. They are both very happy. 'Trivia' *Hasna's new birthday is the day former leader of Libya Mummar Gaddafi died. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters